Three nights and further
by Cara The Vivid
Summary: After Ginny and harry have broken up she meets a man so different than Harry and falls in love with him. But he is not the right one for Ginny, she just hasn't found out yet! Ginny-Blaise One-Shot, Rated T for safety


So much about Ginny Weasley: She was twenty-two, and was, more or less, a famous Quidditch-player. She enjoyed the attention, but was glad there were almost never paparazzi following her and taking pictures – she wouldn't bear to see again some stupid headlines saying "Ginevra Weasley – Is she a thief?" or "Ginevra Weasley eating breakfast at Samson's?!" She was glad "Ginevra Weasley and Harry Potter broke up?!" was the last one that was published about her, just three years ago. And it was true. She hated all the fuss about where she was going and what she was doing – so annoying. That was only one of the countless reasons she broke up with Harry – he didn't want any children, he thought he was so much better then her, he made fun of her in front of their friends, he expected her to do birth-control, but refused to use a condom... after three years, Ginny had had enough. She was glad it was over, although Ron had tried to make her revoke her decision. He had failed, of course. Now she was seeing Ron only on the Holidays, where she saw Harry as well, because Mrs Weasley thought he was part of the family, Oh, she was just pitying him because he had nobody else! Well, Ginny had found another man to found a family with – he was caring, kind, he loved her and had good work. Too bad Ginny had cheated on him. Three evenings ago: Ginny was sitting in a bar – drinking, of course, and thinking about life. She did love Daniel, really. He was kind, attentive, good-looking... but he was so boring! Ginny though she needed a bit peace after Harry, and in the beginning she really did enjoy it, but now... he was neither impulsive, nor very romantic. She needed a bit more fire! A bit more... action! That was why she was sitting here – although she didn't know what exactly she was waiting for. It probably was the alcohol making her stay, and the fact that she didn't have to pay for it – others did that for her. The more she got, the more fun it got! But then someone came and decided to stop the game. "That's it, Ginny! You've had enough." He stood in front of her, looking down into her light brown eyes, his posture determining. "But I wanna stay! So many drinks for free!" she chuckled to herself, almost falling from her stool. "No. Come, I'll take you home," his tone was so defining Ginny didn't dare not to comply. She stood up, but clutched the hem of his shirt and looked at him sulkily. "I don't wanna go home!" she complained, pursing her lips at him. "Daniel is there – and he is horribly annoyingly boring!" Her opponent was startled for a second, but then took her hand and pulled her towards the entrance. "What's so boring about him?" He seemed so honestly curious, that Ginny just started to babble. "Well, he... he comes home every day at six! Never sooner and never later, just six! He says he'd prefer just two children, but I want more! He's not at all romantic! And he never buys me presents! And he... he never drinks! Won't let me drink! But he smokes like a chimney..." Ginny eyes start to close, and her legs almost fail her as she tripped. "Where's... where's your car?" "Here," he told her, fumbling a key out of his jacket and opening the door to the front passenger seat. "Climb in." Ginny obeyed, not knowing what else to do. How did she come here anyway? She didn't remember the name of the bar anymore, but maybe she hadn't know from the start. Where was she anyway? "Blaaaise..." she mumbled as he climbed in. "No driving hoooome..." He put on the motor and drove away from the parking spot – Ginny could only say by the shaking of the car, her eyes were directed on him and him only. And her sight was blurring a bit, so... Man, he was hot. She saw him looking a bit unsure at her for a second, and then facing the road again. "I guess.. you could sleep at my house?" he offered generously, looking not at all uncomfortable with the idea. Ginny smiled at the picture forming in her head. "Oki-doki!" He grinned at her, deciding that she wouldn't remember any of this tomorrow. She was so drunken, he could as well tell her he was secretly the devil, and she would buy it. "The problem is that I have no guest room, and my couch is, um..." he thought for a second to find an appropriate lie. He wouldn't use her or anything, but her shock at waking up next to him would be fun. "My couch is only there to look at. It's antique, you know?" "Ooh!" Ginny looked at him wide-eyed, "It must have costed a fortune then!" "Yeah," he grinned. "But where do I sleep then?" Ginny asked him curiously. "In my bed, of course!" "Oh, okay," Ginny smiled, and it was silent for a moment. Then she frowned at him. "But where will you sleep then?" "In my bed, where else?" "Oh, okay," there was a short pause again, in which Ginny thought about what Blaise had just told her. "Wait, but I sleep there," she finally managed to say. "It's a double bed, there's enough room for both of us. And you wouldn't want to chase me out of my own bed, now would you? After I offered you to stay at my house?" Ginny looked at him surprised and shook her head. "Of course not, sorry!" "Oh, never mind." The next morning, Ginny woke up late. It was about 12 PM she concluded looking at the sun, but froze when she didn't recognize the window. Where was she? She sat up in the bed and noticed she wore her underwear only – black slippers and a same-coloured bra. Wrapped around her hip there was a dark masculine arm, and she froze again. Who was that man?! Why was she in someone else's apartment?! Her gaze sought the face of the man, and looked into a rather familiar face. "Blaise?!" He awoke by her cry, and looked at her sleepily. "What?" Blaise took his arm away looking at her awkwardly. "It's Saturday, no need to worry..." "What- what am I doing here?!" Ginny took the blanket and covered herself. "Did we...?" she didn't dare to finish the sentence, "Have sex? No! Not at all. Don't you remember?" he was teasing her, his lips stretched to a grin. "No, I don't. What happened?" Her expression was rather alarmed and confused, but Blaise just looked at her with that easy smile. "I found you in a bar. You were drunk and didn't want me to bring you home, so I brought you here," he explained, his expression changing from teasing to more teasing. "Your boyfriend must be horrible." "Fiancé. No, not at all, Daniel is – what the hell did I tell you?!" Her face had turned all red. "Something about him wanting not enough children, about smoking and not drinking..." he looked at her grinning, "And something about not buying you any presents." Ginny covered her face in hands, feeling like crying. But then her head shoot back up, her hair whipping around her face. "And why am I wearing only underwear?!" "You said you hated pyjamas, so I offered you none." "Argh! And where are my clothes?! I have to go home! Daniel will wonder where I am!" Two evenings ago: Ginny sat in bar again, drunk again. Daniel hadn't even noticed she was gone – when Ginny had arrived at home and hadn't found him, she'd called him. He'd told her everything was alright, he was sorry he hadn't called her but his cousin had come to visit him at work at they'd decided it was best if Danny slept at his flat because tomorrow was a quidditch-game at 7 AM and Greg had two tickets. She hadn't cared to tell him where she had been, because he hadn't even asked about her evening. And today, she was drunk again. Great. Secretly, she hoped Blaise would find her again. It wasn't the same bar since she didn't remember where she'd been yesterday, but maybe he'd come. At least that's what she thought in her drunken state. He was a wizard after all, wasn't he? And today, she was in a muggle bar... whoops, he sure wouldn't come! She still hoped for it, but knew she was wrong. So in her drunkenness, she decided to give him a visit. She stumbled out of the bar and to some dark alley to apparate to his house – it was a house after all, not an apartment. But when she reached the dark end, a strong hand grabbed her arm and pulled at it. Ginny streaked "Let me go!" but was both too drunk and too weak to shake him off. He pushed her against a wall and started pulling at her clothes. What should she do?! In her fear, Ginny saw no solution. She was alarmed and fought back hard, but her opponent smacked her hard in the face and she slid to the floor, her mind spinning and her vision blurring. Tears ran down her cheeks. Where was Blaise?! Or Daniel?! Or even Ron! But in that short moment when he wasn't touching her, she grabbed her wand quickly and apparated somehow. She ran stumbling to the door that was vanishing behind her tears and hammered wildly at the door. A tall dark person opened, and she fainted in his arms. The next morning Ginny woke up in a comfy bed. Her eyes flickered, and she remembered last nigh vaguely. There were some pictures in her head, and she remembered somebody smacking her. "Morning," a male voice greeted her, and she realized she was lying on his chest and hugging him tightly. She perceived even by the feeling of it that this wasn't Daniel, but didn't mind. She loosened her grip. Here, she felt really safe. "You really frightened me yesterday knocking at my door and then just fainting! You looked as if someone attacked you!" She looked up into Blaise's eyes and shivered. He was really worried. She lay on his bare chest, but wore a big T-shirt – obviously his – and felt her bra was still on. Had he took off her clothes?! "I... I think I drank a bit." He laughed, and she felt him shaking under her. "A bit! But seriously, tell me what happened." Ginny bit her lip, thinking about it. It was none of his business, of course, but why.. why hadn't she apparated home? To Daniel? "Ginny," he sought her eyes, "Tell me." "I.. it was nothing, I just... tripped." She was too embarrassed to tell him, and too frightened still. "And fell face down against a wall or what? Someone hit you, there's a bruise on your cheek!" He caressed it hesitantly. "Did... Daniel hurt you?" Ginny looked at him in surprise. "No! Not at all! I... I don't know who it was." Blaise looked at her warily. "And what happened?" Ginny dropped her gaze and stare at his chest. "Ginny!" She looked at him frightfully, but opened her mouth. "It, I.. I went to a dark alley, to apparate, and then, suddenly, someone attacked me from behind. I panicked and tried to fight him, but he hit me, and then I somehow could apparate away, and I just found myself in front of the door and was so... I was..." Ginny started to cry, and Blaise stroked her face gently. "Shush, it's okay, it's okay..." she leaned against his chest and hugged him tightly again. "I was so afraid", she whispered, hiding her face in the crook of his neck. "I'm here, Ginny, I'll protect you, promise," Blaise whispered in her hair, and she believed him. They ate breakfast together, and then Ginny called home. (Almost every magical household had a telephone now, though nobody cared about buying a cellphone. Calling home was enough.) Daniel almost immediately answered. "Ginny, where have you been?! I was worried! Why didn't you call?" he was shouting so loud Ginny was sure Blaise could hear it (they were both in the living room), but he said nothing, just looked to his garden. "I've slept at a friends house, there's been an emergency about babysitting, and I promised to come. They have no phone, I'm just calling from a phone box. I didn't call earlier since I didn't know when you would come, I-" "GINNY, I ARRIVED HOME AT FOUR PM! I WAS EXTREMELY WORRIED, YOU SHOULD HAVE CALLED EARLYER!" "Yeah, I'm sorry, I-" "AND YOU SHOULD BE! I HAD PLANNED A ROMANTIC DINNER AND-" "How should I have known? You NEVER plan anything ROMANTIC!" "WHAT!?" "YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT! Now if you excuse me, Elizabeth wants me to take care of the children today as well, and I will! See ya tomorrow at the Burrow!" And she hung up. Blaise looked at her curiously, but said nothing. Ginny sighed. "Yesterday, he slept at a cousins house and didn't even care to call me, but when I don't call, it's a horrible mistake!" "Are you not happy with him?" Blaise's look was so earnest that Ginny grimaced. "I dunno, I am, it's just..." "You like alcohol," Blaise grinned. "Yeah," Ginny laughed. She felt like Blaise was a good guy. "I guess I should go home," she said coming to stand next to him and looked at his garden. "Now that he knows I'm safe, Danny will go to work... By the way, you lied. You have four guest rooms and no antique couch! You even have a pool!" They both laughed, and Blaise said sorry. "It was just so fun – you totally believed it, even after you saw everything." "Yeah.." "Before you go-" Blaise hesitated. Ginny looked at him curiously. "What?" "If you... want to go and drink something today again... can I come with you?" "Huh?", Ginny blushed, but smiled. "Sure! But you must know, I mean... it seems like I'm a drinker, but these are actually the first times I didn't remember anything, I was just so frustrated..." Blaise grinned. "Yeah, I thought you hadn't drunk much before. I'll take care that you don't drink too much today. Come around at eight, alright? You know where I live!" "Okay." One evening ago: Ginny was nervous. She stood in front of Blaise's door and knocked. This time, she'd actually cared about what she would wear – a black skirt, a green top, a brown leather jacket and brown shoes with short heels. As if this is a date, she thought He opened the door, and looked stunning in his dark jeans and green shirt. Their outfits were matching! They both smiled at it, but didn't comment.. "Shall we take my car?" Blaise asked her. "Maybe we should better apparate, you shouldn't drive if you drink too much," Ginny said, relaxing a bit. He felt like close friend after the last two nights already. Before, they had seen each other at the street or in the Ministry, but now... "We'll take the car then, to make sure we both don't overdo it." "Okay," Ginny grinned. He was so thoughtful. Two hours and several glasses later, Ginny had learned much about Blaise. He was working in the Ministry, something about sports – she hadn't listened that good, but he had said something about Quidditch, and that she liked. He'd never met his father, his mother was a rich widow – seven dead husbands – and he'd had a rather nice childhood, playing with Draco Malfoy most of the time – he said he was a good guy, he just didn't like if people knew what he felt. Ginny had told him about Harry and Daniel and how, even if she loved him, she wasn't sure if it was the right thing to marry him. Blaise told her to follow her heart, and Ginny found that rather poetic and romantic, even if it was a bit of a cliché. She felt she could trust Blaise, and when she looked at him she felt a warmth risen in her heart. It felt a bit like betraying Daniel, but she couldn't care less. Blaise appeared to be a very good friend, and Ginny was determined to keep him. At 11 PM, they decided to drive home. Blaise invited Ginny to come in for a coffee, but instead they had tea. They seated themselves in the living room. Ginny slurped her tea (it was hot!), and Blaise chuckled. "What?" Ginny cried sulkily, and he laughed even more. She put her tea down and smacked him on the shoulder. "Don't laugh at me!" He too put his tea down and grabbed her wrist. "I didn't!" "Yes you did," Ginny laughed rising her other arm, but he grabbed it too. They looked at each other still smiling, and froze. They faces were only two inches away, and Ginny didn't dare move. She wanted to kiss him. Somewhere in her brain a voice said What about Daniel, your future husband?, but Ginny ignored it. She didn't care about Daniel right now; here was Blaise. They leaned closer, staring at each other, and Ginny's eyes wandered to his lips. They looked so oft! Blaise gave her a hesitant kiss, to be sure she was sure, and she snatched her wrists away from his hands and wrapped her arm around his neck and leaned closer, kissing him hungrily. She'd missed this feeling for more than one year now! Blaise kissed her back, his hands on her back, and his tongue traced her lips. She parted them, letting his tongue dance with hers. It was magical! His arm moved to the front, travelling under her green top. Ginny shivered at his touch and leaned in closer. She wanted more. Blaise broke their kiss, moving his face away from her, breathing as heavy as her. "Ginny..." he whispered. "You're engaged." Ginny looked at him a bit confused. "I don't sleep with other guy's girlfriends... or kiss them." "But..." Ginny but her bottom lip. Blaise's hand was still under her shirt, it had stopped in the movement when tracing the edge of her bra. "I won't marry him." "You won't?" "I..." she sighed, "No. I don't love him if right now I can't think about anything else but you touching me, do I?" "No," Blaise said, and Ginny kissed him again even more passionate. Blaise's hand moved under her bra, and he cupped her breast with his hand. They both moaned. "Perhaps," Ginny said between several kisses, "We should move to the bedroom?" Blaise stood up abruptly, then picket her up like a bride and carried her to his bed. He threw her on it, and she bounced a bit. Then he climbed on top of her. "Here we go," he whispered, kissing her again. Ginny had no doubt this was going to be a long night. The next morning, Ginny awoke next to her new lover, this time knowing exactly where she was. She way lying next to him, her head on his chest, one arm and one leg around him. She kissed him on the cheek and yawned. She was completely naked, and so was he. He blinked at her and then smiled. "For a moment I thought yesterday was just a dream." "Nope," Ginny smiled back, kissing him lovingly, "It wasn't." "Will it..." Blaise looked at her seriously, "Will it always be like this? From now on?" Ginny thought about it, and then shook her head. "No." "Oh," Blaise looked disappointed, but Ginny grinned at him. "I'll break up with Daniel and hopefully move in here!" Blaise laughed, pushing her away and moving on top of her. "You bet!" Blaise grinned. Ginny rolled him away, and sat on him instead. "And since you have four guest rooms... we have enough room for children!" she announced, searching for some reaction. He pushed her down again and placed himself on top of her. "As many as you want!" he whispered and then kissed her. "I think I love you," Ginny breathed. "Ya think?" Blaise laughed, and Ginny smacked him. "I love you too," Blaise whispered. He kissed her deeply, and Ginny wrapped herself around him. This was love. This evening: Ginny knocked nervously on the door. She was standing in front of the Burrow, three trunk with all her clothes and belongings packed inside. Her mother opened the door and greeted her dearly, and then eyed the trunks. She looked at her daughter in wonder. "What happened?" "Let's talk inside," Ginny said huskily, waving her wand so her trunks followed her and stepped inside. They went to the living room, where everyone welcomed her warmly. "Ginny!" George said, "Where's Daniel?" "Um..." Ginny dropped her gaze, and everyone in the room quietened. "What is it?" Ron blurted. Mrs Weasley gave him a sharp look. "We decided we weren't.. meant for each other," Ginny explained, looking nowhere. "How come?" Ginny didn't know who'd asked her, but it was better to tell everyone right away. "I told him I didn't love him anymore and he starting yelling and that couldn't be true and-" "He didn't hit you, did he?" George growled. He'd never quite liked him. "No, I-" "F'Course he has! There are several bruises o your face!" Ron tossed in, earnestly worried. "Let her at least finish what she wanted to tell us before you start accusing anyone!" Mrs Weasley spat, looking back at Ginny. "So what happened?" "Well anyway, he wouldn't let me leave, so I told him I love somebody else and that I slept with him and then he, well Daniel, he got angry, and he..." Ginny hesitated. "I packed my stuff as soon as I could and apparated away." "So he did hit you!" George cried, hurrying to hug his little sister. "That son of a- I'll kill him!" "No, George," Ginny told him, "I cheated on him!" "That doesn't mean 'e can 'it you!" Fleur cried, little Victeure in her arms. All the Weasleys had surrounded Ginny, she started to cry. "I pa-pa-paralyzed hi-him with a s-spell", she sobbed, hugging everyone. "H-he would have beaten me up! I'm glad I decided to leave him..." "So are we," Mr Weasley said, caressing her head. They all took a seat, and Ginny took a tissue and blew her nose. "You want some cake, Ginny darling?" her mother offered her and stood up without waiting for an answer. She brought her a plate, and Ginny ate the cake gladly, when suddenly someone knocked at the door. Everyone looked up. "That's not Daniel, is he?", Bill asked, and George stood up angrily. "I'll show him." Ginny stood up and followed George to the door. "Wait, George, that's not Daniel, it's-" "Zabini?!", George cried. He let him in and led him to the living room, more out of habit then out of politeness. "What are YOU doing here?" But Blaise didn't answer because his eyes found Ginny's abased cheek. He came up to her, lifting his hand and slowly stroking it. "Merlin, Ginny! Did he hit you? That stupid pig, I'll make him pay..." he groaned, and all eyes were pointed at him and Ginny. Several mouths stood open. "What's up with you?" Ron managed to ask what everyone wanted to know. "I told you I cheated on him..." Ginny whispered. Blaise took her hand and looked at Ginny's parents. "Mum, this is Blaise Zabini", Ginny introduced him, knowing the name would be enough. "Zabini?", her father echoed. "Yeah," Blaise said, "I'm Blaise. But don't worry, I always treated your daughter with respect. I love her. Plus, my family was never fond of Voldemort." he explained smiling slightly, but clutching Ginnys hand nervously. She smiled at him. "I love him too," Ginny declared. "Well... nice to meet you, Blaise. I'm Arthur!" "And I'm Molly!" Blaise got to meet Ginny's family one by one, everyone was polite. They saw the sparkles in Ginny's eyes when she looked at him and they could see Blaise wanted to protect her. Later, they all talked at dinner about family and this and that, and her mother made Blaise go through a terrible questioning about how many children he waned and what he did at work, but he answered them all honestly, and Ginny even learned something new about him All in all, she was happy when he led her home, and they went to sleep in their bed. She felt like Blaise was the one, and nobody questioned their decision of marrying only eight month after they'd moved together – Ginnys belly had already swollen, and not just slightly. Six years later: Ginny and Blaise were as happy as ever. It was Christmas, and everyone was excited. They celebrated it at the burrow; everyone had come, the house was more that full. Mrs Weasley bake cookies – the children loved them, and the whole house smelled like them. "Blaise, hey!" Ginny called her husband, kissing him gently. "Where are our children?" "Our children? Well, Victeure and Isobel play with Charlotte, I think they stole some make-up out of Fleur's purse. What did Izzy say? I think she said something like "Charlie needs a makeover!", yeah, that's what she said. And Austin... Teddy's taken Austin to show him something upstairs, maybe something George gave him... How about Jason and Christopher?" Ginny laughed rubbing her swollen belly, "You mean Joyce and Aurora? They're just fine!" 


End file.
